wild_kratts_power_of_naturefandomcom-20200213-history
David Genosharp
David Genosharp is a new member of the crew along with his adoptive sister, Elsa Genosharp. He is an adoptive son of Hermia and is the first Time Guardian. History Childhood While not much is told about David's past, Hermia tells Ventus that she found him when his parents were killed by a dragon. She adopted him as her son and started to teach him magic. Chaos Arc David is introduced in "Back to the Past". He helped the Wild Kratts reunited with Mina after she winded up in the Mutant Timeline via an anomaly. In return, the team reunites him and Elsa with their mother, Hermia. However, Amelia Cutter also returns to the present with some Future Predators in the process. As of discovering the Time Gem shard, David is given responsibility of the shard as the Time Guardian. Darkness Arc During "Tania's Thorny Rose", David yelled at Ventus, saying "he just doesn't know". Characteristics Appearance David differs between designers. One thing that is the same is that he looks similar to Ventus due to his shaggy, dirty blond hair, bangs, face and sea green eyes. His main color in both designs is grey or silver. In his concept art, David wore a plain, long sleeved grey shirt with blue jeans and black shoes. His chin is also pointed. In the redesign by main editor Soul, Genosharp looks slightly younger with a more rounded chin. He wears a grey jacket over a black t-shirt. His blue jeans has a hole on the left leg. Around his waist is a loose nylon belt similar to Aviva's belt, but with the Air apprentice symbol. His shoes are white sneakers, which are really bionic boots he found in the Mutant Timeline. Personality David is a bit arrogant and so sure of himself when it came to training and battle simulations. Still, he is a loyal friend and will do whatever it takes to aid in the situations. Relationships Family Hermia - adoptive mother Elsa Genosharp - adoptive sister, partner Ventus - adoptive brother, "past life" Mina Kratt - adoptive sister Luna - adoptive sister Crew Martin Kratt - leader, new friend, apparently brother Chris Kratt - leader, new friend, apparently brother Aviva Corcovado - new friend Koki Bambrick - new friend Jimmy Z - new friend Clarissa Kratt - crush, love interest, girlfriend Samuel Jawclaw - best friend Abilities Natural Powers and Skills David was born with elemental powers. In this case: air, since he is Ventus's "reincarnation". Guardian Powers At first, David never tapped into his powers as the Time Guardian. He only understood true meaning of Time after the events of "When Time's Too Slow". Crown Form: Temporal Crown Temporal Crown is David's Crown Form, gained from Apollo's Pearl, the oddball of the Elemental Crystals. In this form, David can use his crossbow. Outfits Default - Resistance Leader David wears a grey jacket over a black t-shirt. He has his jacket's sleeves rolled up to his elbows. His blue jeans has a hole on the left leg. Around his waist is a loose belt similar to Aviva's belt, but with the Air apprentice symbol. His shoes are white sneakers, which are really bionic boots he found in the Mutant Timeline. Guardian - Void Robe Crown Form - Temporal Crown In his Crown Form, David looks like a Japanese samurai. Trivia *His voice VA is Blake Swift (Alpha from TOME). **Then again, he can speak Latin. Category:WK crew memberCategory:HumanCategory:Nature Guardian